Stuffies are soft
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Awww, little cutie Dougie, the Dolphin!" says a happy Ally. She love her stuffed dolphin. He means the world to her.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

 **Stuffies are soft**

 **It's a very nice summer day and 12 year old Ally Dawson sit on a pink blanket in the garden and hug her beloved stuffie dolphin.**

"Awww, little cutie Dougie, the Dolphin!" says a happy Ally.

She love her stuffed dolphin. He means the world to her.

Yes, Ally has other stuffies too, but Dougie is her favorite.

"Dougie, do you love me? Ally love you sooo much." says Ally in a cute childish tone.

Ally hold Dougie and move him, pretending that he's alive. In a cute voice she adds "Yes, Ally. Me love you." as if Dougie said it.

"Awww! Thanks, Dougie!" says a happy Ally.

Ally's mom walk up to Ally.

"Girlie, here you go. Some ice cream." says Mrs dawson as she hands Ally a bowl with ice cream. The flavor is Fruity Mint Swirl, Ally's favorite.

"Yay!" says Ally in a bright happy tone.

Ally starts to eat her ice cream with Dougie next to her on the blanket.

"Why aren't your other stuffed animals here?" says Mrs Dawson.

"Because I wanna spend some quality time with my dolphin." says Ally as she gently pet Dougie's soft grey fur.

"Okay." says Mrs Dawson with a sweet smile.

"I'm cutie-cute!" says Ally as she hold up Dougie, pretending that he says it.

"Hi, Dougie." says Mrs Dawson as she gently pet Dougie's head.

"Hi, Mrs Dawson." says Ally, once again pretending that Dougie says it.

"Dougie, you are an adorable dolphin." says Mrs Dawson.

"Awww! Thank you." says Ally, once again pretending that Dougie says it.

"You're welcome." says Mrs Dawson before going back into the house.

"Little cutie dolphin!" says Ally as hug Dougie tight.

Ever since she got him as a gift when she turned seven, the plush dolphin has been Ally's favorite toy.

She keep him on her bed when she don't play with him.

He is very cute and soft.

"Yay! Little adorable dolphin." says Ally with a childish smile.

Ally gently pet Dougie's soft fur.

If he was alive, Dougie would be very happy right now. He would smile.

"Dougie, you're so cute." says Ally.

2 hours later, Ally is in her room with all of her soft plush animals on her bed.

"Awwww! My stuffies, Ally truly love you so much." says Ally.

Ally starts to play with her beloved stuffie animals.

It's very fun for her.

"Yay!" says a very happy Ally in a bright sweet tone.

Ally really love stuffies.

"Stuffies." says Ally with a cute adorable smile.

Ally grab her stuffie lizard named Larry and hug him.

"Awww! Stuffie lizard...so cute!" says Ally with a smile.

Later, as the sun goes down, Ally fall asleep with all of her stuffed animals around her in bed.

"Mmmmm, cute stuffies." says Ally as she fall asleep.

When she wake up in the morning of next day, Ally smile when she sees that all of her stuffies are there with her.

"Hi, guys!" says a happy Ally to her stuffies.

Ally gently grab Bobby, the Bear and hug him.

She then gives some of her other stuffies hugs too.

"Awwww! Stuffies!" says Ally.

Ally spend all her free time with her stuffed animals. Yes, she does hang out with Trish a lot, but Ally prefer quality time with her soft plushie toys.

"You stuffies are so cute." says Ally.

Ally gently pet Dougie's soft plush fur.

"Dougie, you're adorable." says Ally with a smile.

Ally's collection includes many cute stuffies.

The main ones are:

Dougie, the Dolphin.

Bobby, the Bear.

Larry, the Laughing Lizard.

Conny, the Crazy Cow.

Toby, the Toad.

"Awwww!" says Ally with a sweet childish smile. "Stuffies!"

Ally grab her blue hair brush that she only use for her stuffies' fur.

She starts with brushing the fur on Bobby, the Bear.

"We gotta make your fur nice and cute." says Ally.

Next up is Conny, the Crazy Cow.

"Let's make you look all adorable." says Ally with a smile.

Once she's brushed the fur on all the stuffies, Ally put on her clothes and goes down to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Did you have a good sleep over the night, girlie?" says Mrs Dawson.

"Yes, mom. I did." says Ally.

"Good. Eat your brekafast and then I drive you to school." says Mr Dawson.

After breakfast, Ally put Dougie into her bag and then goes out to the car where her mom is waiting.

"You've got your school books?" says Mrs Dawson.

"They're all here and so is Dougie." says Ally with a cute smile.

"Okay." says Mrs Dawson.

Ally is a very happy kid who love her adorable cute plushie animals a lot.

 **The End.**


End file.
